A New Beginning
by JessicaHenry3
Summary: During the final battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and her two best friends are fighting side by side. Hermione sees Draco Malfoy get hit by a rather nasty spell so she goes to help him, but in the process of trying to help him she gets attacked. Draco ends up saving her, again. Everyone is shocked by the act of kindness done between the two enemies...
1. Prologue

'When will this end?' I wonder as I fight. Flinging spells at the Death Eaters. Here I am fighting side by side with my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I was worried that we wouldn't make it. I didn't think all of us were ready for this battle. I mean come on we're just kids.

"Crucio!" I hear a shrilly voiced women yell. I knew exactly who that horrid voice belonged to, Bellatrix Lestrange. I knew that voice far to well, especially after her torturing me at the Malfoy Manor.

You know Dobby didn't just appear out of the blue, Draco Malfoy called for him. Draco and I were secretly friends. Harry and Ron don't know that, but oh well. He saved my life, on multiple occasions. Not that Harry or Ron knew that either, but Draco first saved me when I was attacked in the Library by a group of Slytherins. The group of Slytherins that attacked me were Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. They really hate me, but honestly that's their problem not mine.

I was surprised when Draco, of all people, saved me.

_**~FlashBack~**_

_Fifth Year..._

_I'm sitting in my usual seat all the way in the back of the Library. A rather secluded area of the Library. I'm reading my favorite book, Hogwarts: A History, yes it's the millionth time I've read it, but who cares. I'm so zoned in on the book I don't hear Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, or_ _Vincent Crabbe come up behind me._

_Someone clears their throat, I jump out of my chair, wand at the ready. I see who it is and I scoff, "What do you three want?" I say putting my wand in my inner cloak pocket. _

_They look at me "Don't talk to us like that.. Mudblood!" Parkinson says. Goyle and Crabbe laugh._

_"You shouldn't talk to me like that! I am a prefect! 15 points from Slytherin! Now leave before you three lose your house anymore points" I say in a stern voice. Pansy Smirks as the other two bimbos giggle. "We're not going anywhere." She says pushing me into a bookcase. I pull out my wand to defend myself, but Parkinson is just a bit faster. "Accio Wand.." she says in that annoying voice if hers. "What were you gonna do mudblood? Hex us? The odds are against you, you know.. Three against one.. Ha only a little Gryffindor like yourself would think you had the chance to beat us.. Well me at least.." She said shoving me to the ground._

_Suddenly someone appeared out of behind a bookshelf to my left. "Granger?! Where the Bloody Hell are you? You know we have a meeting in 5 min- what's going on here?!" The voice asked. The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy._

_'Great must be my lucky day!' I thought to myself sarcastically. "Oh nothing Malfoy we are obviously having a tea party! It's not like they were ganging up on me or anything!" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes._

_He then looked at the other three Slytherins and said "15 points from Slytherin! Why must you three always lose us house points? Back to the common room.. Now!" They looked at him wide eyed and scurried back to their common room. He held out his hand to me so I could get up. I took his hand and got up. I looked at him surprised. "What?!" He said not looking at me._

_"It's just.. You just.. And they just.." I was at a loss for words. _

_"Spit it out Granger!" He said sounding annoyed._

_"Thank you, Malfoy.. I appreciate what you just did.." I said smiling at him. I noticed his pale cheeks had a tint if pink to them. 'Was he.. Blushing?' I wondered._

_"Don't mention it.. I'm serious.. Do not mention this to ANYONE Granger.. Understand?" He asked. I nodded my head weakly. "Let's go we are last for the meeting.." he said, as he started walking out of the Library. I followed behind him. We were both deep in thought. _

**_~End of Flashback~_**

I quickly dodge another spell that os flung towards me, when I hear Draco cry out in pain. "Draco!" I squeal quickly searching the battle field. I see his father and the Lestrange brothers firing deadly spells at him. 'Oh no! What should I do?' I think to myself. I pull Harry's invisibility cloak out of my coat pocket I throw it on and slowly walk up behind them. I yell "STUPIFY!" Three times knocking the three men out. I quickly pull invisibility cloak stuffing it into my pocket. I then take off my coat and place it on Draco. "Draco? Draco can you hear me?" I say shaking him a little. He doesn't respond. I begin to panic. "Draco Malfoy I swear to Merlin if you die on me I'm gonna kill you!" I say I hear a chuckling sound and I look down at Draco, but it wasn't him.

"Stupid Mudblood! He obviously cannot hear you, let alone respond to you. And people say your the brightest witch if your age!" A man scoffed. I whip around so fast I nearly fall. I soon realize who it was talking to me. It was the meanest man.. Or beast actually, Fenrir Greyback. He's a foul creature. The things he's done to children.. The things he's done to women are just not right he deserves to die. I pull out my wand to kill him once and for all, but before I know it I am thrown to the ground and disarmed. Greyback lays on top of me chuckling. "You shouldn't of tried anything you stupid, stupid little girl.. I'm gonna kill you now, but I have something I want to do before I slaughter you." He says, with a crazed look in his eyes. He rips open my shirt as I struggle to get him off of me. "Stop struggling it'll only make it worse" he chuckles. He uses his claws to slice my bra in half. I scream and plea but my pleas only reach deaf ears. _'Draco please.. Please help me.. I need you!'_ I plea hoping he can somehow hear me. Suddenly Greyback howls in pain, a warm substance splatters in my face. Greyback falls off me, I open my eyes to see his dead body beside me I squeal in terror.

"Granger your okay I saved you again.." A voice laughs. I look up to see Draco towering over me, holding out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and stand up. I pretty much leap into his arms.

"Oh my! How many times are you going to save me? Thank you do much Draco!" I say hugging him. I suddenly get the strange urge to kiss him. So I kiss him. He seemed shocked at first, but then he deepened the kiss. I felt a surge of electricity run threw me. I pull back and let go.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over.." I say blushing.

"I-it's okay.." He says. I look up at him and see his face is flushed. I also saw something flash threw his eyes, 'Was that.. No it can't be' I say to myself. I look around the battlefield, I notice our classmates, our teachers, and even the death eaters staring at the two of us. I blush worse now knowing pretty much everyone saw me kiss Draco Malfoy! 'This cannot get any worse' I thought to myself. I spoke to soon. My eyes met with Ron and I see a look of pure hatred in his eyes. That hatred was directed towards me. "Ron I-" he turns away, well more like runs away. He hates me now.. Whatever I don't care anymore. I turn to Draco. My eyes filled with tears.

"Gr-Hermione please.. Please don't cry." he says pulling me into a warm hug. 'Why is he hugging me?' I ask myself as I hug him back, crying into his shoulder. The kiss, those five words, and this hug changed everything between us.


	2. Important Authors Note

**This author's note is extremely important! If you have read the first chapter please tell me what you think! I'd really love to know. If you to review please tell me whether or not to continue I'll be posting the second chapter soon.. I know my chapters are short but hey I'm new at this and I'm trying to figure this whole thing out still. I Love You All and Thank You for reading.. All reviews will be mentioned at the end of chapter 2 to show my appreciation for you! I'd also like to add if you review please sign in. If not you will not get mentioned and I'm sorry if you don't. I still appreciate you. Thanks for all the support. I'll try to make chapter two longer than chapter one... Thanks bunches**

**Love, JessieHenry3**


	3. They'll Never Know

**Authors note: I'd love to thank my most dedicated follower HarryPMerlinLuv she is amazing! Thank you so much this chapter is for you... Please review everyone also I'd like to thank huntergirl29... I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and what not, belong absolutely 100% to J.K. Rowling... I make no money off of this at all. I do it for your entertainment.. As well as mine.. I own nothing, but the story plot.**

It's now been four weeks since the final battle. We won, but at the same time we lost so many lives. Half of the order, a large amount of fellow classmates, teachers, and some of the young Slytherin Death Eaters. It was a rough battle, but know we are safe! Voldemort is dead.

The rest of the Weasley's and I are extremely worried. Harry hasn't awaken since the final battle. He's breathing, but his breath is sort of.. Uneven I guess you could say. Everyone says that it'll be a matter of time before he passes away, but I know better than that. I keep getting this feeling in the pit if my stomach telling me Harry will be okay.

It's been another routine week, everyday that's passed since the final battle, but something about today feels unusual. I keep getting this feeling that some things going to happen, but I'm not sure if its a good or bad thing. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when someone or something taps on my leg. I look down and see Kreacher, Harry's house elf tapping on my leg. Kreacher used to call me Mudblood a lot, but Harry told him he need to be nice to me and now Kreacher and I are friends.

"Miss. Mione.. Miss. Mione! Harry.. It's Harry!" He says over and over.

"Kreacher what is it.. What's wrong with Harry?" I say panicked.

"He is waking Miss. Mione! He's waking" he says. I sigh. Thinking something bad had happened. We start walking to Harry's room.

"Have you told anyone else yet Kreacher?" I ask.

"No Miss. Mione.." He says.

"Why not?" I asked him confused.

"Harry kept calling for you Miss. Mione." He said.

"Why would he call for me? I wonder why he'd call for me and not.. Ron.. Or Ginny.." I mumble. We walk into Harry's room and I see him, eyes closed and crying out my name in distress. I run to his bedside and I shake him.

"Harry.. Harry I'm right here... Harry I'm okay. You can wake up Harry, your just having a bad dream.." I say trying to sooth him.

"Hermione.. Hermione.. Where are you.." He cries out. Oh no he's dreaming of right before the final battle.

_~FLASHBACK~ _

_(Right before the final battle)_

_"Harry.. Ron where are you guys? It's really dark.. I can't see anything.." I say in a loud whisper. _

_"Hermione? Harry? We're are you guys? I bloody well can't see a thing.. Where am I?" Ron says in a whisper. Well his kind of whisper. _

_"Hermione.. Ron.. Where are you guys.. My.. My scar.. It-it's burning.. He-he's on his way.. He knows where we are.." Harry says in distress. We hear a pop sound._

_"Hermione? Weasley? Potter? What are you three doing.. He's on his way.. You need to go warn the students of Hogwarts... And all the teachers..." A male voice says. _

_"Who.. Who are you.." I say my voice trembling._

_"Hermione you know who I am.. I need to tell you something.." The voice says, "Incase I don't make it passed the final battle.. I-I love you... I really do... I'm so sorry for everything.." He whispers in my ear. "Take this portkey it will take the three of you to the Great Hall." He says then pop! He's gone. _

_The three of use grab hold of the portkey and it takes us to the Great Hall, just like the familiar voice said it would. We quickly tell everyone that You-Know-Who was on his way and in a matter of minutes the Final battle would begin. We were ready. _

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

Harry wakes up. "Hermione! Your okay!" He said hugging me tightly.

"Yes Harry I'm okay.." I say.

"What's wrong Mione?" He asks me.

"H-Harry... I'm really sorry... About kissing Draco...I know I shouldn't have... I don't know what came over me.." I say trying not to cry.

"Mione it's okay... I forgive you.. If Ron was here he would forgive you too... Eventually.. Hermione your the sister I never had.. I can't stay mad at you.. I love you." He says pulling me into a hug as I cry.

"H-Harry..?" I say.

"Yes Mione?" He asks as he gently tubs my back.

"Tomorrow we have Death Eater trials.. Do you think we can find a way to keep Draco? He did nothing wrong...He.. He didn't have a choice!" I plead. He looks at me. Well more like examines me.

"Mione... Do.. Do you have feelings for Malfoy?" He asks cautiously. I think for a few minutes.

"Yeah as a friend, I guess.." I say not looking at him

"Hermione look at me." he says, "I mean do you.. Do you love him or want to be with him?" I look at him.

"I-I really do.. How did you know, Harry? " I ask. He looked at me and sighed.

"Mione it's easy really.. I have seen your eyes light up when someone says his name or when you see him.. I always thought if was hatred.. But soon I realized it wasn't hate.. It's love.. Mione your in love with Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" He said calmly. I nod my head and begin to cry.

"Please Harry... Please don't tell anyone.. Please everyone will be so mad at me.." I cry. He pulls me into a hug.

"They'll never know Mione, I won't tell a soul, okay?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Thank you so much Harry, I owe yo-" I started to say, but I was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"Harry I was- What is she doing in here?" Ron says looking at me with pure disgust. He is still mad at me because I kissed Draco.

"Ron.. Mione and I were talking.." Harry says nervously. He too saw how Ron looked at me.

"What for? She bloody well not be trying to convince you to keep her lover out of Azkaban! If she is I'll-"

"You'll what, Ronald?! Hurt me? Hex me? Or were you planing on killing me? Stop being a bloody hippogriff will you! I said I was sorry, but your to bloody stubborn to even listen! You only care about yourself! I don't understand how anyone can put up with you!" I say interrupting him. He looks at me. His eyes ablaze, his face as red as his hair, and the tip of his ears slowly turning red. Oops, now I've really done it.

" How dare you speak to me like that you.. You Mudblood!" He yells at me. I look at him pure hatred in my eyes. My eyes fill with tears. I run out of the room. As I leave the room I continuously say '_I hate Ron.. I hate Ron..' _I bump into someone. "Sorry" I mumble as I try to scrub the tears off of my face.

"Mione I'm sorry.. He shouldn't have said that... Everything will be okay.. I promise.. And Mione.. I will tell the minister that Draco is innocent... He didn't have a choice... Just like me." Harry said as he hugged me.

"Thank you so much Harry.. If-if I ever date him will.. Will you be mad at me?" I ask quietly. He lets go of me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Hermione look at me." He says. I look up at him. "You are my best friend.. I may not like your choice of boyfriends.. But I trust your good judgment.. You find the good in those that others do not see... I will stick by you Hermione.. I promise you." He says. He gives me a hug and tells me to head back to my room and to get some rest. I head back to my room and lay down on my bed. I begin to cry. '_W-what if the minister doesn't agree with Harry... What if I never see Draco again?' I_ ask myself. I continue to cry, until I finally cry myself to sleep.

"Hermione wake up.. It's time for.. Well you know.. Draco's Trial.." Harry says shaking me. I slowly climb out of my bed.

"Oh.. Okay let me get ready... How much time do I have?" I ask him as I yawn and stretch.

"About 2 hours.. I thought I'd get you up early so you could make yourself look nice.. I guess.. For when you see Draco.. After the trial... You two should sit down and talk about.. Well what happened at the final battle. Now go get ready." He said as he left my room. I grabbed everything I needed and went into my bathroom do shower. Once I finished my shower I stepped out and went back into my room. I looked through my closet and decided to wear my tight blue jeans, black tank top, with my red and blue flannel. I then put on my black socks and my black converse.

I looked at the clock and sighed, "One hour till I have to decide the fate of the man I love.. Even though he doesn't love me back... I don't think so at least.." I say to myself. I go back into the bathroom. I used my wand to dry my hair. I then carefully put my now tamed curls into a tight pony tail.

I left the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table. I grabbed an apple and sat down beside him.

"Hey.. Harry.. Ron isn't going.. Right? We both know how judgmental he is and how his temper is short..." I say hoping to hear what I want to hear.

"He's not going... I know he'll bring every little bloody thing up about Draco and this is something I will not risk..." He said. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"That's good... But what is this thing you don't want to risk..?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me, "Your happiness.. And an innocent man's freedom.." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank you so much Harry. I really owe you.." I say happily. He chuckles and nods his head.

"Well.. You ready to head to the trial?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be.." I say nervously. He holds on to me and we apparate to the ministry.


	4. I Need a Place to Stay

**We arrive at the main doors of the Ministry. I begin to walk through the doors when Harry grabs my arm, "Are you sure your ready for this 'Mione?" He asks me carefully. I turn towards him.**

**"I bloody well wish I was.. But I'm not sure if.. If I can.. I don't know if he loves me back Harry... I'm scared..." I say lightly. He pulls me into a hug.**

**"Hermione.. I know he loves you... I've seen it in his eyes.. When he'd call you a mud.. Um well you know.. I noticed pain flash through his eyes every time you ran off crying.. He loves you.. He just might have a hard time expressing it.." He said calmly. I nod my head in agreement. We slowly walk through the front doors to the elevators. We step in and Harry presses the floor number and off we go.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**"Get up Malfoy it's time for your trial.. Get dressed." I hear the guard say as he throws a pair of clean clothes at me. 'Ugh must it be this dreadful day..' I mumble to myself as I put on the clothes I was given. I stand In front of a little mirror and try to fix my hair. 'Maybe I will get to see Hermione today!' I think cheerfully. 'If I get out of here I'm gonna tell get how I feel about her..' I say to myself. A few minutes later the guard reappears. **

**"I hope your ready to face your fate.. Malfoy" he chuckles as he takes me to the trial room. We walk in and the first person I see is her... Hermione Granger. She looks at me and gives me a warm and loving smile. I smile back my secret love for her shinning through...**

**-Trial time- **

**Harry and I walked into the trial room, as we quietly made a plan for what we were going to say... In order to keep Draco out of Azkaban. **

**"Okay... He didn't have a choice.. His father forced him to become a Death Eater.. Um... He didn't kill, harm, or torture anyone.. He never used a unforgivable... He saved me two times once from a group of Slytheriens and a second time during the final battle.. Um... Can you think of anything else Harry..?" I ask. He shakes his head. I look at him and notice he's deep in thought.. "Harry..? What are you thinking about..?" I ask him. He looks at me.**

**"I-I didn't know he saved you from a group of Slytheriens..." He says looking very confused. I sigh.**

**"Harry he told me not to tell anyone about it.. But this could help us keep him out of Azkaban.." I say calmly. He nods his head. I hear the heavy doors shut and I turn around to see who entered. My eyes instantly see the sparkly grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. I send a warm and loving smile to him. His response surprised me.. His smile was bright and eye light up with love... 'He really does love me.. Harry wasn't wrong..' I think to myself. "I owe you, Harry.." I whisper to Harry. **

**"What do you mean Hermione..?" He asks confused. **

**"You were right.. He does love me.." I whisper to him. He nods his head. **

**-The Trial Begins- **

**"Attention.. Attention!" The minister yells. The room quiets. "Thank you. It is time to begin the trail of young Mr. Malfoy!" He says pointing to the center of the room where Draco is seated. "Please state your full name, your birthdate, and your age." The minister says to Draco.**

**"Draco Lucius Malfoy. June 5th, 1980. 18 years old..." He says. **

**"Do you know why you are here.. at this trial..?" The minister asks. Draco nods his head. "Then go on.. Tell us all why you are here today.." He says.**

**"I'm here because of my involvement with... You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters." Draco says tightly..**

**"Very good Mr. Malfoy.. Now Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger please come forward.." The minister says. Harry and I walk up to the witness stand. "Now I would like to ask you two what you think about this whole ordeal with Mr. Malfoy?" The minister says. **

**Harry speaks up first,"I think Mal-.. Draco is innocent and should be free." Harry says.**

**"I agree with Harry.. Draco didn't have a choice in wether or not be became a Death Eater. Plus he didn't kill, harm, or torture anyone.. He never used an unforgivable spell.. And he saved my life two times..." I say, my voice trailing as I said the last part. **

**"Now just you wait a minute.. Miss. Granger what to you mean by be save your life two times? Please do enlighten us.." He said happily. I looked at Draco and he nodded his head at me.**

**"Well while we were in school.. Draco and I were both prefects.. As you know I'm sure.. Well I was in the Library studying like I usually do.. When I was cornered by three Slytheriens... Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe... They.. Well Parkinson disarmed me. She called me nasty things and pushed me around. She wouldn't listen to me. Well Draco came into the library looking for me because I was 5 minutes late for a Prefect meeting.. He stopped them and made them leave... He saved me from them.. God knows what Parkinson had planned.. The second time he saved me was during the final battle... But I'd rather not speak of it because it brings up bad... Memories.." I say shivering. **

**"Hmm.. Rumor has it you two kissed during the final battle.." He said snoopily.**

**"Um.. Minister.. Sir, I believe we are getting off topic.." Harry chimes in. **

**"Ah yes we are... Please excuse my curiosity sometimes it gets the best of me.." He laughs. "Well with all of the new information I have just received.. I would like to say.. Mr. Draco Malfoy is not guilty!" He says as he dismisses everyone. We won.. We actually one.. I calmly walk over to Draco.**

**"H-Hi Draco" I say nervously. He lightly chuckles.. **

**"Hello... H-Hermione.." He says shakily, "Thank you... For everything.." I owe you... Big time.." I giggle. **

**"Actually you saved me twice.. Now I've saved you once... So technically I owe you.." I say. He chuckles.**

**"Well... I do sort of need a place to stay... They won't let me live in any of my other houses.. Let alone the Manor..." He says nervously. I look at him. **

**"I'd be more than happy to let you live with me.. Just no funny business." I laugh, "come with me." I say leading him to the floo networks. "My address is 132 sunshine lane. Okay?" He nods his head and says my address as be throws down the floo powder, then poof he's gone. I step into the floo network and call out my address, then poof I'm gone too.**

**keep reading and reviewing my lovelies! I love you all! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
